Alone in the Universe
by UntitledN'StayinThatWay
Summary: The Weasleys are attacked by deatheaters and the result is not pretty. Rated PG for blood. Now a new chapter on a former one-shot. WARNING! SUPER-ANGST!
1. The Attack

A/N: I do not own Hp. I really wish I did. THIS IS CURRENTLY A ONE-SHOT SUPER-ANGST!  
  
They were coming. Ginny could hear the crashes and screams in the muggle village near by.  
  
ÒHurry! Ginny, you hide in your spot. Percy, grab your things and disapperate. Your father and I will grab the papers and meet you at the GrangerÕs house to talk to Ron. Run!Ó Molly was yelling to the two children who were home.  
  
Tears were streaming down GinnyÔs cheeks but she managed to run up to her room, grab her and her familyÕs Gringotts account keys, and drag on black sweats. She opened up her window and climbed out. She wouldnÕt let her family die do to a deatheater attack.  
  
She locked her window behind her and got up on the roof. She snuggled herself into a tiny, invisible nook. She covered her bright red hair with the black hood of her giant sweatshirt.  
  
She tried to relax. Her lids closed over her gentle chocolate eyes as she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
She walked down the steps. Dumbledore was there, with the minister of magic and a bunch of aurors. ÒItÕs okay Ms. Weasley.Ó he said. ÒWe caught the deatheaters before--Ó A scream.  
  
She made sure not to jerk up from her doze. She leaned a little over the roof to look over the edge. There were around 20 people, deatheaters, hurrying out, some of them sporting injuries. ÔMaybe Mum and Dad did that!Õ she thought excitedly.  
  
She waited around 10 minutes to go back inside.  
  
Her closet had been rummaged through as well as her dresser. All over the walls were the words ÔMUGGLE LOVERÕ in magical paint. Ginny felt those tears come back. She checked under her bed and was glad to find the emergency portkey to the GrangerÕs still hidden.  
  
She went next door to PercyÕs room to make sure he got out safely. What she saw stunned her. In the corner of the room, a laundry basket had been flipped over. Percy was lying on the ground, blood pooling out of his mouth. He had obviously been too scared to apperate and didnÕt want to be splinched.  
  
Sprawled on the bed was Draco Malfoy. The words ÔNot worthyÕ were written across his forehead in her brotherÕs blood. It was too much. Ginny left and threw up in the bathroom. Then she went down to the kitchen to wash her mouth out.  
  
She saw her mother and father, killed, lying on the ground. They had been holding the law papers, now ripped and scattered around the floor. They had both been holding wands, now laying, snapped, next to their limp bodies.  
  
The tears poured out. She couldnÕt stand it, it was just too much to have three of her 6 family members left to die. ÔBut at least they fought.Õ she thought, desperate to rid herself of the river that was running from her eyes.  
  
Ginny pulled herself together, she ran back upstairs and checked through every room. Nothing, nobody alive, and only her own family dead. Wait, she went back into the mangled remains of her brother PercyÕs room.  
  
Ginny moved slowly to Draco Malfoy on the bed. She put her ear against his chest... Strong hands grabbed her neck, the world was spinning, she was out. 


	2. Author Note

A/n:  
  
Thanx to the following people who put my OTHER STORY (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) on their faves for story and author:  
  
CelticHeiressFiona -- thanks for putting me on both fave lists, u ROCK! can i call u CHF? btw, she r&r BOTH STORIES!!!!!  
  
Psycho-child-101 -- Another fan! woohoo! another dude (or dudette) who rocks booty!  
  
and my booty-kickin bbf firekitsune101 -- I shouldÕve known!  
  
Now for those who donÕt rock quite so much (u still rock though!):  
  
frostqueen4eva -- im not ur fave author 2? = ( jk!  
  
Rawbean -- thanx 4 puttin me on ur list, but why arenÕt i a fave author?  
  
choowee -- cute name! i wish i was ur fave author!!!!!  
  
buffster 3000 -- wow! u actually liked my worst story!  
  
and now reviewers (all) :  
  
cherrykisses  
  
DILLYWILLY  
  
Kirjava Deamon-- good or bad Ô...Õ  
  
milkshake2612 -- ur story rocks!  
  
ghrey -- o, sorry!  
  
the other hannah k. from temple  
  
merlinsmagic  
  
soccerluver247 -- luv ya sreebee!  
  
Ari Ê  
  
ebony river  
  
cherry  
  
THANX ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!  
  
Read the other story!!!  
  
o, btw, IÕm having a contest in UnTiTlEd n' stayin that way to guess all of the crap about me... enter!!! If you get something right you get to be in my story! woohoo!!!!  
  
ok, bi  
  
Untitled 


	3. Outrage

A/N: I do not own Hp. I really wish I did. Yep, same disclaimer as last time, but no longer a one-shot!

Ginny woke to the sound of birds chirping gaily outside.

'What a bad dream!' she thought. She stretched and rubbed her eyes clear.

'Oh, no.' thought Ginny, looking around. Her room was still disheveled, but somehow it seemed better than the night before.

She tried to think back to last night. All she could remember was seeing three of her family dead. This caused her to lapse back into a flood of tears.

'What am I doing?' Ginny scorned herself for being so weak, wiping her eyes on her long, black sweatshirt sleeves. She took a long sip of some warm tea that had been placed beside her bed, thinking.

'Wait, warm tea? Who made the warm tea?' Ginny thought all of the people in the house were dead. So who made the tea?

Ginny forced herself to remember every little detail about what had happened last night. The last thing Ginny could remember was a pulse, and a warm chest. A warm chest that belonged to... Draco Malfoy!

Ginny sat up quietly. She grabbed her old, tattered slippers, and made her way to the upstairs hallway. She made sure to keep her wand in hand just in case...

No one was in Percy's room, but his corpse had been placed peacefully on his bed.

No one in Fred and George's room.

Bill and Charlie's room was empty as well.

Ginny crept up the little flight of stairs to the attic and Ron's room. Finally, some sound could be heard. Just a little rustle, but that meant there was life.

Ginny sneaked toward the door. She was grasping her wand so tightly that her hand was sweating. She leaned down to turn the knob...

BANG!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ginny lay on the ground, rubbing her forehead, eyes squinting in pain.

"Weas- I mean, Ginny?"

Ginny opened her eyes and was looking into the cold gray orbs of Draco Malfoy.

"Right," said Malfoy, uncomfortably, scratching his neck awkwardly. "Sorry about... all... that." He had changed from the bloodstained robes and cloak to some of Ron's clothes. He was wearing Ron's Weasley sweater.

"SORRY?!" yelled Ginny, jumping to her feet, head throbbing and knees swaying. "You BASTARD!"

Malfoy looked surprised.

Ginny wavered a little, dizzily, and then bombarded him again. "Malfoy, you have made my life a living Hell ever since I started Hogwarts. And now, you and your parents, and all your other little deatheater friends KILL my FAMILY?!" Ginny's eyes were watering again, and she started paling and wavering.

"Ginny!" said Malfoy, interrupting her outrage.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"Please," he said, "You're going to hurt yourself. Just go sit down, I'll get you some more tea."

"You WISH Malfoy!" she yelled at him, "I'M NEVER GOING TO... woah. My voice seems a little loud... and painful." she stumbled a little, entering Ron's room. "Okay, sure... right. I think I'll lie down a little."

A/N: So... what do you think? Just push that purdy little blue button down there, and you win a prize! And it will really be a prize too! Just give me your e-mail when you review and I'll send you a prize! Please review!!!!


End file.
